1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjust device, and more particularly to an adjust device for adjusting a tension of a snare of a snare drum.
2. Description of Related Art
As well know, a snare is mounted and pulled under a snare drum and abuts a bottom the snare drum for making a melodious drumbeat. For elongating the using life of the snare, the tension of the snare released. For quickly releasing or tensioning the snare, a puller is provided to be secured on a periphery of the snare drum and clamping one end of the snare.
A conventional puller for tension a snare of a snare drum in accordance with the prior art usually used a ratchet device or gear for quickly tensioning and position the snare. However, the conventional pull has no adjust function. Consequently, the snare needs to be detached from the puller and secured on the pull again after pulling the snare for adjusting the tension of the snare when the snare is used for a long time and slackened. It is inconvenient and the snare drum may not be used when the user does not find a suitable tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional puller for tension a snare of a snare drum.